A number of mobile device manufactures are integrating credit card capabilities within a phone or mobile device. However, in most cases, the credit card is not available when the mobile device is damaged or non-operational. No known integrated phone and credit card system appears to enable the credit card functionality when the phone or mobile device is inoperable.
Although someone can simply paste a credit card to a mobile device, this arrangement would not be considered a credit card that is integrated with the mobile device. An integrated phone and credit card system would include a code transmitted by the phone that would further authorize a credit card or some other type of financial transaction card. Some of these devices might also be known as electronic wallets that enable or effectuate payments.